


Hunger

by ReadingBlueWolf



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Depression, Family, Humor, Hurt, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/pseuds/ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With InGen's intentions foggy at best, Owen's barely treading water—red-stained, mosasaur-infested water. Is it really any surprise he can't see what Blue really needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Please obey all park rules._

_Safety is our biggest priority here, but it is a two way street._

_Please do not rile up the animals by tapping on the glass or poking them._

_You have been warned._

_ **Welcome...to the lab.** _

**-Prologue-**

* * *

 

I remember a sun too bright.

Bright sun, icy air, and growls.

So many growls.

Loud…harsh…nonsense.

The cacophony that surrounded me—smothered me—made it hard to breathe; made it hard to break the smooth, hardness around me.

And then…he showed up. At first, he put out the cruel sun—allowed me to see the blurry shadows surrounding, circling…nearer and nearer. He then took away the cold, proving not everything in this life is harsh and icy. When he finally growled, it was soft…caring. It silenced all other growls. They were the kindest whispers to my ears. I think about it to this day.

My instincts tell me he knew I was defenseless. He knew I would need help. He provided that.

He quieted the chaos…

He couldn't save me, though.

He couldn't save any of us.

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack!_

All eyes turned to the incubator, something meant to provide life, yet so uncaring… A small piece of fear wondered if love could come from something so sterile. Considering it was bringing life into the world, love was needed, as much as hope.

The first one to emerge was bluish-grey in color. She squinted under the bright lights and shifted to bury her head in the shell. He leaned slightly to block her from the lights and turned up the heat in the incubator. A tiny clawed hand moved to cover her head. That's when he realized the flurry of excited voices around him. Turning, he looked at them.

"Hush!" he hissed. "She doesn't like the noise."

The lab quickly silenced.

He turned back to the little dinosaur and ran a thumb over her head; it wobbled as she blinked up at him. Bright yellow eyes. Black slits expanding into wide pupils, similar to a crocodile's. The feeling of warmth building inside was confusing. He stroked her soft skin again. "Hey there, little one. I'm Owen, but you can call me Alpha."

As she opened her mouth, a soft whine came from it. Tiny, perfect teeth lined the inside of her jaws.

"Exactly." He stroked her head with his thumb, and gave a nod. "I'm Alpha."

She turned her head into his hand as she stretched. White shell cracked and slowly fell away as she left the egg. He was surprised to find it revealed two dark blue stripes running from her eyes to the tip of her tiny tail. Her black claws flexed as she nudged his hand.

Pulling a towel from the silver tray next to him, Owen wrapped it around her fragile body. A smile crossed his face as her snout burrowed into it. The warm feeling spread throughout his body. Part of him was glad he'd accepted the offer when he'd tried to leave the Navy. Everything suddenly seemed worth it.

He watched as she dozed off. His voice barely broke a whisper. "I'm going to call you Blue."

* * *

 

_Thank you for visiting._

_Hope you enjoyed your stay._

_Should you be looking for more, please see the up-to-date attraction on fanfiction.net._

* * *

 


	2. Fight Like a Brave

_Please obey all park rules._

_Due to original development issues, certain liberties have been taken to expand and make the park fully functional._

_Velociraptors are born out of pack animal research, information from the first Jurassic Park, and several classified genomes._

_Graphic scenes will have a warning prior. Velociraptors are highly intelligent and extremely dangerous animals._

_Safety is our biggest priority here, but it is a two way street. Please do not rile up the animals by tapping on the glass or poking them._

_Don't ever turn your back on the cage._

_You have been warned._

_**Welcome...to the Paddock** _

_Chapter 1_

**Fight Like A Brave**

* * *

Metal stone can be heard screeching around the territory. Immediately, I sprint to the northwestern wall. There's a space between our night caves and the metal jaws that clamp over our heads in which, sometimes, another cave appears. Stopping within the thick bushes, I scent for the possibility of food.

My gaze narrows on the dark opening in the corner not more than a leap and a half away. In the high sun, I cannot see what lies within. My tail switches as Delta slides up next to me. She leans slightly forward, nostrils flaring with each sniff.

"What's in there?" she growls softly. Her talons stomp on the damp wood chips, and she flexes her claws.

With a hiss at her, she backs up slightly. Eyeing the darkness, I take a deep breath. My head turns slightly to the side. It smells…familiar. Squinting, I try again to peer through the dark veil. Slowly, I step out of the cover and growl.

Two bright, blinking, yellow eyes peer from the darkness. Inch by inch, they move forward. The bushes rattle softly as Delta steps out beside me. She snorts as the shadow begins to form. A low growl forms in my throat as I realize it looks familiar.

The green-colored foot that moves into the light is a surprise. It reminds me a bit of Delta but lighter. However, before the creature is allowed the chance to emerge, there is a screech and a streak of brown.

A yelp echoes from the cave as a familiar snarl follows.

Without a second thought, I lunge into the dark. For a moment, my eyes can see nothing. When they do, my gaze settles on a creature cowering in the far corner attempting to hide from an onslaught of slashes.

In moments, I've wedged myself between them and snarl at the brown flash. "Echo!"

It's enough for her to pause. A flash of teeth, and a roar are what I receive in response. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

There's no mistaking the ferocity in my snarl as I pounce. Echo has been out of hand since she arrived one full moon prior. While she's sneaky and waits for the opportunity to take a snap at me, she's been getting bold. As we roll back into the light, and she snaps her jaws at me, I grow weary of her asinine behavior.

Planting my feet, I watch as her muscles shift into a lunge. It takes nothing for me to swing my tail and send her flying several feet. Her snarl consists of anger and shock. For a moment, I think she'll settle down and submit.

"We don't need another!" Her glare narrows as her brownish skin heaves with each furious pant. "You would know that if you knew how to lead."

My patience with Echo is thin. I have other things to worry about than fighting her. "You do not know what you speak about."

"We need food," she growls as her left foot slides back slightly. "That creature is either another mouth to feed or a full mouth. You'd realize that if you were competent."

I bare my teeth. If she's looking for a challenge… "If you think you know best, Echo, try me."

There's a growl of encouragement from the cave, and I'm surprised to hear it's Delta. Unless it's the night cave, she normally tries her best to stay out of cramped spaces.

Thinking I'm distracted, Echo lunges again. I step to the side. Echo is two full moons younger than Delta and me. While she may be more aggressive and angry, she's not as wise and allows rage to dictate her moves. This becomes apparent as she lunges a third time, and I roll under her.

While I am strong enough to put an end to this game, a lesson needs to be taught. It's not about strength. It's about cunning. As angry as she is, she isn't allowing herself to be levelheaded. She can't see the next move. She can't see the big picture. She can't see past the red rage.

I see her muscles shift to rush me instead. With a simple leap, I land behind her and turn to see Delta emerging from the darkness with a creature that looks strikingly similar. For a moment, my thoughts slide on the new. She's cute, in a way. Her bright green skin is flawless with youth and the dark green stripes on her back contrast well. There are several very light patches of blue around her jaw line, shoulders, and tip of her snout.

Regrettably, she is significantly smaller and this poses a problem.

Delta's snarl comes too late as I'm suddenly hitting the ground several feet away. It doesn't hurt, but I am stunned. Shaking my head, I see Delta move in front of the little one as Echo lines up a jump. As she leaps, I hit her mid-jump, sending her into the stone wall several feet from me.

By the time I've reached her, Echo's rolled to her side, blinking rapidly and trying to catch her breath. She shakes her head and looks up at me. A snarl forms in my throat as she attempts to rise.

"We can all share in the feast," she growls softly.

I look at the new green, scenting the breeze as it blows past her into me. "She's one of us."

Delta's roar sounds in my ears as I suddenly find myself on the ground again. I'm surprised to see Echo claw at me. In the distance, I can hear Delta shift her talons.

I hiss.

This started with Echo and I, and it will end between her and me.

With a whip of my tail, wood chips and dust flies into the air, causing Echo to back up and cough. It's not much time, but it's enough for me to plant my feet on the ground.

With a roar, I startle her, which allows for a well-placed tail whip that sends her flying several feet. Echo hits the dirt and rolls. This time I don't allow her a chance to stand. With a leap, I'm looking down at her.

When she struggles to stand, I place a talon on her muzzle and snarl. She winces and my talon slashes across her eye. It's an unfortunate injury, but she's lucky I don't rip out her jugular. The entire event is a regrettable situation, since she is my sister, but there is a reason I am lead.

"Echo, do not try my authority again. Next time, I won't be so kind."

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

The sun reflects off the ocean and casts his shadow across the bars—which isn't a rare sight for him. He's here often enough in hopes of relaxing, and so is his shadow. Part of him wonders if there's some sign by the way it's looming there on the cold, unforgiving metal. It reminds him of those Slenderman Creepy Pastas the younger employees talk about. Owen's never been one for superstitions, though. And in any case, if a white, faceless man in a dapper suit showed up, he had four girls who'd put an end to that shit in an instant.

He leans against the wall, not too close to the bars, for he knows what can happen. More times than the park would like to admit, someone's got too close and found the hard way of what lies beyond.

 _Stupid,_  he thinks and crosses his arms.

He's got maybe an hour of dying light left; even now, it fades, and his shadows lengthens like a Laffy Taffy pulled too tight. That means there's less than an hour before his girls will be corralled into their cages for the night. He knows it's a sad fate for such pretty ladies, but the park demands it.

A slow glance is what he gives the quiet enclosure. The palm leaves appear waxy, as if they'd been bought from a home décor store and don't actually need water and sun to survive. Damp wood chips on the ground show no sign of the dark red blood that's been spilled on them. The enormous cement walls are silent, refusing to speak of the fight they witnessed earlier.

A sigh crosses his lips. Owen doesn't like it when his girls fight, but really, that's more to do with him than anything else. He's just not that fond of arguments.

Period.

While he learned to overcome fear in the Navy—needed to overcome it—family fights still haunt his nightmares. He's seen more hospital room trips for loved ones than he cares to admit.  _That's what happens when you have unstable relatives and a brother who needed the military,_  he's told himself numerous times. And on more than one occasion, he remembers cowering in the corner—not unlike what he saw from Charlie today.

But those were different times, and now his family generally gets along, or so he thinks. He doesn't talk to them often because there's still a measure of grief they give him about working on Isla Nublar. Apparently, training raptors isn't a worthy profession to them—not that he's entirely sure he's worthy of training them.

If his past has taught him anything, though, it's that he wants better for his girls— _especially_  his Blue. She is his pride and joy. She is the light in his life. He's never had kids, but he's come to imagine his feelings toward her is quite like how parents feel over their tiny screamers. When he looks at her, he knows he's done something right and feels content. Not that he doesn't love the others…

Delta, she is wise, and Owen knows she lends this wisdom to Blue. She seems to be the stability in the pack, the one who keeps things from getting out of hand. Owen isn't oblivious to the fact that Barry has many of the same qualities and often gives the same advice he imagines Delta gives Blue. Perhaps that's why the man favors the dark green-grey raptor over the others.

Then there's Echo. She is, in essence, everything the first Park's raptors were made to be. She's dangerous. She's volatile. She's sneaky. But she does lack in cunning and intelligence. And that's where Owen thinks Blue has the upper hand and hopes it stays that way.

He can't lie; sometimes, he grows nervous of Echo being around Blue. Echo did kill her hatch mate several weeks back, resulting in an early entry into the main paddock.

Shaking his head, he feels some sort of sadness at the death. It reminds him of Charlie, but in a completely different way, and how lonely he imagines she must feel. He can't stop himself as he sees his youngest in the Hatchling Paddock, whimpering. He can see her crying in a way he never imagined raptors could. He can still feel his heart break as he sees her wailing out to the motionless sibling on the ground before her—a life not strong enough for this harsh world.

As he looks over the silent palms, Owen wonders where Charlie hides and if Blue has taken her in. He knows she's too young to be in the main paddock, but she also can't be isolated. She's barely five months old, and if Blue doesn't teach her, Echo will kill her.

Owen's thoughts circle back around to his main girl as he pulls a Slim Jim from his pocket. A soft tune leaves his lips, and he's barely opened the package before a soft growling is heard at the gates. Looking at him is those bright yellow eyes, which have matured in the past eleven months.

The tension from his shoulders and chest unravel as he smiles, and his song momentarily stops. He breaks the jerky and hands her half as he breathes out softly. "Hey, Blue."

She tosses the meat to position it better in her mouth before swallowing it. Then, she blinks at him. He can hear her scenting, but he knows she's not looking for more food at the moment. Those bright eyes blink at him, and he softly picks up the tune again. The cruel look that's taking over her features disappears, and her snout gently rests on the bars. He imagines she's thinking of how they used to spend time without bars and cold metal between them. Since she's been deemed lethal, he considers it a hazard to be around her. Especially when Delta and Echo enter the picture.

"I need you to do me a favor," he finally says and hopes she's can understand him. "I need you to take care of Charlie."

A soft snort is heard as Blue's eyes narrow slightly.

"She's all alone," he continues. "She needs a family. You're meant to be her family."

He takes a bite of his jerky before tossing the rest to Blue. "Please help her."

There's a smacking of lips before those yellow eyes appear again. A soft growl is heard as is the screeching of the cage doors opening. Blue looks over and Owen knows she smells the meal waiting for her in her cage. It calls to her more than a simple tune from a bedtime song. Her gaze settles on him again with a growl before she darts off for dinner and bed.

As the last rays of the sun fall over the ocean, Owen climbs on his motorcycle and rides for home. The entire time, he sings Blue's song softly to himself… "O-o-oh, child, things are going to get easier…"

* * *

_Thank you for visiting._

_Hope you enjoyed your stay and will return soon._

_For current chapters, please see the fanfiction profile under the same curator name: ReadingBlueWolf_

_Please fill out the comment card below._


	3. Wind of Change

_Please obey all park rules._

_Due to certain malfunctions some attractions have gone and are undergoing heavy construction in order to make it more enjoyable._

_Safety is our biggest priority here, but it is a two way street. Please do not rile up the animals by tapping on the glass or poking them._

_Don't ever turn your back on the cage._

_You have been warned._

**_Welcome...to the Bungalow_ **

_Chapter 2_

**Wind of Change**

* * *

Owen never gets a weekend, never goes on holiday. It's not as if the money isn't in the bank, it's just with four girls to watch over and train, he can't afford it. Plus, half the time he's pulled into meetings about things he really doesn't care about, and most of the time he feels like he's watching the paint peel during them.

Currently, however, he's on his hammock as the sweet morning air caresses his skin and for a moment he thinks it can stay like this forever. For just a moment, he's not responsible for anything. For this moment, he's on vacation. In his hand is a glass bottle of frosty Coke, which he has an affinity for, but no one ever seems to notice. The sleepy sun is barely peeking over the horizon, but it's perfect, because he's allowed to stay in that place between awake and asleep.

Thoughts roll in and out like the waves licking the shoreline. He thinks of the days when his family would go to the beach and no one would argue since they were all too busy burying each other in the sand with laughter to spare. He thinks of his days on the large ships when he had moments to look over the water and breathe in the salty, sea air.

He thinks of Blue and wonders if they've let her out to feel the cool air. She likes mornings about as much as she likes Slim Jims—or whatever treat he sneaks her.

The car he can hear rolling through the lushes grass path to his bungalow annoys him like the mosquitoes that come around at night. Just by the lack of sound it makes, he can tell it's something supposedly important. Grunts don't normally drive the quiet luxury vehicles.

He barely looks up as the car stops and out comes Claire Dearing—who he'd love to spend a few nights with, but he knows she's several screws short of a tool box for a real relationship. They don't speak very often, and most times, she's the one leading those ridiculously annoying meetings, which cost him time with his girls. He's mid-sip of his Coke when she walks up and looks down at him with those steely green eyes.

"Mr. Grady, we need to talk about the security measures you have in place at the Velociraptor paddock," she says in that tone that's too tight and makes him feel as if he's stuffed into a suit. "I have a few concerns."

"Name's Owen, but I'm sure you forgot." His certainty is reinforced when, out of the corner of his eye, he catches her brows pull together. Heaving a sigh, he doesn't even give her the respect of a full look, but instead, studies his Coke bottle as if it's the most fascinating thing on planet Earth. Not that she deserves a look either, seeing as she couldn't be bothered to learn his first name. "I'm not on the clock."

"You're always on the clock," she counters.

After finishing his Coke, he shakes his head and rises from the hammock. "I am always available for the raptors. I am not, however, always available to you or anyone else in this park."

By the way she crosses her arms and shifts her weight onto her left high heel, he can see she's annoyed. Not that he cares a whole lot, because he's nobody important in the zoo… Nobody, except the man who works with the most dangerous attraction on the island.

"I am your superior, and you will treat me as such. Now, how safe are the assets under your watch?"

Owen stops by the door of his bungalow and one brow rises. He isn't quite sure how he wants to respond, since she's just made two grave errors—well, three if you count the skirt suit she's wearing. Moving to the railing by his stairs, he sets the Coke bottle down. "First, those  _assets_  you're referring to  _are_  living animals. Something tells me you don't really understand this. Second, there's a reason you don't realize how safe they're  _not,_  and that's because you don't know the first thing about respect. Now get off my porch and leave me alone."

"We're not through with this conversation."

Grabbing the glass, he opens his screen door and enters. "We're plenty through."

"We are doing construction to the paddock," she responds through the screen as if it's a two-way radio and he might not be able to hear him unless she raises her voice. "A viewing area is being added for the public. Focus groups are insistent on seeing these assets. I need to know there won't be any mishaps, since they're apparently fond of… eating people."

Owen's barely tossed his bottle away before he's back at the door. He can feel his anger rising and his shoulders stiffening. His thoughts immediately shift to Barry and how they're going to protect his girls. "Not a good idea. You are  _not_  putting those raptors on display. They're not some side attraction. I'm not teaching them to jump through flaming hoops, pile into tiny cars together, and drive around this mad house. My raptors are living creatures and need to be respected as such. This isn't a pet shop, dammit."

"These animals are not yours, Mr. Grady—"

" _Owen_ ," he snaps. He hates being called Mr. Grady; it reminds him of his father.

"Owen," she repeats and takes a breath. "You do not own them. And  _you_  are expendable."

He rolls his eyes at the  _friendly_  threat. "Need I remind you, I'm not exactly hired by the park. It's only courtesy that I listen to your meetings or these crazy ideas."

"I am well aware you are contracted by the Navy, but if you read the fine print, Jurassic World owns you as well," Claire says, giving him a firm nod.

He shakes his head. She's like a child in the way she goes about things—a very manipulative child. Who hired her and why, Owen's dying to know because clearly that person isn't to be trusted. He takes a deep breath and tries to count to ten but only gets to three before responding, "I am not with the Navy, per se, and I'm definitely  _not_  contracted by the park."

Her eyes glint, and he knows she's angry as she gives a huff. "Then why  _are_  you here, Mr. Grady?"

It's far too late for him to retract the statement; he's stuck gaping like a big mouthed frog, and he's instantly grateful the screen is too dark to see through, because he looks about as foolish as he sounds.

"Those assets  _are_  going to be made ready for the public." Her tone is cold and calculated like an orca going in for the kill on a baby humpback whale. "Whether you are here to oversee it or  _not_."

There's a slight hesitation before he says, "The paddock is secure; it's the workers who are the issue."

His eyes close as his shoulders sag slightly. There's a pit in his stomach that makes him feel as if he's just betrayed his girls, but he knows that if he gets fired, the next person will only treat them like a circus act, and that's something he can't bear to think about.

He watches Dearing go, apparently satisfied with his answer. The amount of failure he feels in her wake, however, makes him need to use the wall for support. He does everything he can to protect his girls—especially Blue—from the harsh world, and he knows camera flashes are no way to spend a life.

Well, cages are no way to spend a life, but he has no say in that matter either.

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

The cave opening to morning light is a welcome sight, and I relish it as the cool air rushes over my skin, because sometimes, the lack of space gets to me during the night. It isn't long before I've found my way to my rock near the middle of the territory. It's tall enough that when I stand, I can see everything from the metal jaws to the night cages, but smooth enough for me to lay on. There's still dark fluff covering the sun, and I know I can doze for a while until it's too bright to ignore. It won't silence the animal roaring in my stomach, but hopefully, I won't think about food for a bit.

When a shadow moves above my head, I know I've hoped too soon. My eyes do not need to see Delta in order to know it's her. I do get an odd feeling from her, though.

"What?" I growl.

I hear talons click on my rock as they shift. "That scratch won't stop her."

She voices the obvious. Sighing, I peek up at her. "Here I was thinking I had an easy pass."

"Are you going to make a joke out of this?"

Rolling onto my back, I stretch out before rolling onto my other side. "I'm taking this seriously. Your concern has been taken into consideration and will be addressed in a timely manner."

In moments Delta's in front of me again, and I'm forced to look at her. "What happens when Alpha looks to her as beta? What then?"

"There's a  _reason_  Alpha looks to me for everything," I hiss, and I'm certain she can hear the amusement in my voice. "And it's not just because I have the best-looking skin."

"You're  _not_  taking this seriously," she growls.

Rising from my rock, I stretch. I can feel Delta's tension and fear which aren't misplaced. Nonetheless, it's true what I say about Alpha and she knows this. I am the oldest—Delta was born thirteen suns after me. I'm the strongest. I'm also the most intelligent and cunning. In addition, there's a bond between Alpha and me that none of my sisters have formed with him.

Well…

We  _used_  to have a bond.

Echo doesn't understand any of this, though. She doesn't know how to think before she acts—not that I don't have that issue. But she doesn't know how to plan. She doesn't truly understand dominance. That's why she will never understand what it's like to be beta—if that's the position I'm coming into.

Delta snorts. "Will he still look to you if she defeats you?"

"Echo is a child, and Alpha would never see her any different."

The sigh that Delta hisses says it all. She isn't satisfied with my answers and still worries. As she lapses into silence, I know the subject will be approached again. Whether that's before or after Echo makes another challenge, I can't be sure.

To still the waters, I nudge her softly and receive one in return.

Delta's my hatchery sister, and I barely remember a moment without her. Until Echo came along, it was just the two of us, which had allowed us to form a close kinship. I will freely admit she is more levelheaded than I and also has a bizarre amount of patience. I do take comfort in this and find myself listening to her advice time and time again. Like now.

"Alpha named the new girl Charlie," Delta growls softly.

My eyes widen. "How do you know that?"

"I heard him tell you last night before we went to bed."

My time with Alpha is very limited nowadays, and despite everything, I'm definitely not keen on sharing it. Swallowing a frustrated growl, I tap my talon for moment before my lips turn slightly upward. "Did she get lost already?"

Her brows furrow together as she puzzles through my sudden change of topic. When she catches on, she casts a glance toward one cave that's been left open. "She's hiding in there."

"For being one of us, she sure doesn't act like it." I trot over to the paddock, Delta at my right flank. "Do you think the new one will come around?"

" _Charlie_ ," Delta growls, "seems rather young."

I snort. "What gave you that idea? The fact she's so small or the fact she's still in hiding?"

Without waiting for an answer, I pad into the cave. My eyes quickly adjust and I see the little one curled in the corner. "What are you doing?"

Wide, yellow eyes look up at me. My brow furrows as I look closely. Delta, Echo and I have long black pupils; hers, on the other claw, are circles in the center of her eye.

My talon taps against the ground. "I asked you a question."

She curls into a tighter ball and tucks her head under her tail, leaving me unsure of what to do. Delta and I have always walked together. When Echo came, she couldn't wait to get out. In fact, she attacked several trees, she'd been so excited. This one—this  _Charlie_ —seems to be very unlike us.

Lowering my head, I let out a warning growl. "You will answer when I speak to you."

There's a sense of fear that radiates off her as she shivers. Starting at her head, a paler grey color spreads down her back and tail as her stripes turn solid black. If she's anything like us, it's a sign she's suffering from stress and anxiety. I run my tongue over my teeth and my talon taps louder.

"Perhaps if you speak to her a bit kinder, she'll trust us," Delta hisses softly from the entrance.

I purse my lips as I rock back onto my haunches. "Alpha called you Charlie. Is that correct?"

A small whimper acknowledges my question.

"My name is Blue," I growl softly. "Delta is at the entrance. We…We will not harm you."

Charlie's tail moves slightly and she opens an eye. The odd circular pupil settles on me. "Daddy said you're the beta."

My head tilts to the side. "Daddy?"

Her head perks up. "He brings me food. Usually those white, furry meats."

"His  _name_  is Alpha."

Her brow rises as her bright green color starts to return. "All I know is Daddy brings the food and he said you're the beta."

Delta chortles from the door. I'm nearly positive it's over the beta comment—although the  _daddy_  thing is quite laughable.

"She is," Delta finally growls. "She doesn't like the term. She'd  _rather_  refer to herself as  _lead_."

I blink as Delta cracks up again. Part of me wishes she was laughing over the daddy thing. However, her attitude causes Charlie to sit up. She looks at Delta and the fear recedes from her eyes. She then looks at me with a shy smile as her coloring returns to normal.

"You protected me from the brown one," she growls softly.

"Echo needed a talking to," I reply.

"You need to shove your talon so far up her a—"

"Language!" I snarl, and Delta's gaze snaps to the wall. When I turn back to the new one, my heart nearly stops. Charlie is in my face, nostrils flaring. My lip lifts as I cringe and hope she doesn't touch me.

When her snout touches mine, I have nowhere to go except backwards. In moments, her claws are gently touching my head and neck. I can hear Delta guffaw before there's a loud thump at the entrance. Craning my neck far from curious claws, I get a glance of my hatchery mate snickering loudly on the ground.

Pushing the little one away, my feet are under me in moments. With a growl, I walk towards Delta and trip, sending my sister into another round of hysterics. Confusion would have consumed me—since I never trip over my own feet—if I hadn't heard a yelp.

When Charlie appears above me and looks down with raised brows, wide eyes and a frown, I know it's going to be a long road until she can keep up with us.

Delta's laughter comes to an abrupt halt as she leaps to her feet. With a stiff tail, her nostrils flare and a growl forms in her throat.

Darting from the cave, I clear the space of our territory before I have a chance to take a breath. Looking at the eastern wall, I hear loud roars and screeches from beyond. I snarl in response as my muscles shift into a crouch.

Delta's on my right in moments, taking the same position as I am. Instead of snarling, however, she's sniffing, and her eyes scan the top of the grey rock. When another screech echoes, she winces and bares her teeth.

Even as I take a step forward, I hear Echo's snarl from behind me. I'm surprised she's shown her face so soon after our fight. However, this is a pack matter. Our territory isn't big, but it's all we have.

With a glance to Delta, I move to inspect the rock. Budging it with my head, I find it still unmovable. As I trot the length of it, I realize the growls are coming from the eastern and southern parts. The snarls are loud and unnerving, but they do not seem able to attack us yet.

When I make my way back to Delta and Echo, I'm surprised to see that Charlie has joined us. She immediately sprints over and nudges herself into my stomach as she crouches slightly. I try to sidestep but Charlie moves with me. The confusion on my face is spread across Delta's and Echo's as well.

"We need to keep a watch," I say. "There is no rest until those beasts are dealt with."

"And what of Alpha?" Delta questions.

It's been a while since he's actually tried to be with us, and I don't foresee that changing anytime soon. "We guard. This territory is all we have."

* * *

_All park attractions are up-to-date on Fanfiction.net under the same title and curator name._

_Please fill out the comment card below._


	4. City of Safe Harbors

_Please obey all park rules._

_In celebration of National Don't Put all your Eggs in One Omelet Day, please visit Jurassic World's Hungry Caveman's Grab and Go for your complementary omelet._

_In the meantime, if you would please look to your left, we've come to our next attraction._

**_Welcome...to the Cheeto Gate_ **

_Chapter 3_

**City of Safe Harbors**

* * *

The roars sound louder than ever as I circle the territory. I fear it won't be long 'til there's a fight on our hands. Delta's been ready for several suns now, and Echo's constantly on watch. It's the youngest one I'm worried about. How do you fight and protect a hatchling?

I've come to the conclusion you can't, and that's why we train nonstop—or try.

Charlie's doing her best to keep up with the trot around the paddock. Since she only comes up to my chest, it's not a surprise she has to practically sprint to keep up. By the time I stop, several laps later, she collapses to the ground.

"I think I'm going to die," she gasps.

Delta calls Charlie dramatic. I'm inclined to agree. Even now, she rolls at my feet making gurgling noises and kicking her feet up in the air as her tail lashes.

"Good, more to eat," I say, and the animal in my stomach immediately growls a little louder.

She's on her feet in an instant and looks up at me. "You wouldn't eat me, would you?"

"I might." I nip at her and trot toward water. "If you don't stop with the antics."

"But, Blue…" she mewls, causing me to stop and glance at her. With a slight wag of her tail, she looks at me. "You run so fast."

Blinking, I turn and continue my trek to the water. Charlie falls in line at my left haunch. However, she has this little habit of nudging me or getting too close in which I'm either forced to stop or stumble. I've warned her numerous times to stop, but she doesn't seem to pick things up very quickly—Delta wonders if she even wants to.

At the watering hole, I catch a glimpse of Echo dozing in the shade before I lean down to drink when Charlie splashes in. A snarl promptly comes from Echo, who apparently chose this exact moment to suddenly hate water.

As Echo begins to rise from her spot, Charlie leaps out. She doesn't quite land on her feet, as she tumbles to a spot behind me. When I make eye contact with Echo, she looks away, shielding the eye I scratched.

With a glance back to Charlie, I tell her to drink. Apart from the lapping of water, there's a silence between us. I know it's supposed to feel uncomfortable, but it causes me to puff my chest out a little. Something about the act seems familiar; I can't quite place it.

A crinkle sound in the distance makes my mouth water. I am drawn to the noise. The smell doesn't have to reach me for the animal in my stomach to know what's coming. In moments, I'm through the bush, pausing just before the fleshlings can see me.

It's there, I stop, because it suddenly dawns on me why the chest-puffing is familiar. As my gaze settles on Alpha just beyond the metal jaws, I'm reminded it's him who's done that in the past, and my eyes close.

Suddenly, I'm not in my territory anymore. I'm in Hatchling Territory where the bushes aren't large enough to hide in, and the animal in my stomach is silent. Alpha and Delta are there, and he keeps telling us "eyes on him" and every time we do it, he throws us the small, white creatures I enjoy.

And after Delta wanders away, it's just him and me, and he's growling softly at me, like when I first saw him. He's telling me things I don't understand, and despite the many times I've nipped him and he's bled, his fingers are still running over my head, which makes me happy because I like the feeling and the closeness.

Suddenly, he's pulling a crinkly sound from inside his color-changing skin and holding out an orange thing that tastes crunchy but fluffy. I lick my lips and growl for another, which he gives me and laughs like Delta after I've just run into a tree because I was klutzy. I know it's not malicious by the feeling he gives off.

A whimpering snaps me from a place of peace, and when my eyes open, I am back in my territory.

My muscles stiffen and my tail is straight. The ground around me feels unbalanced because it's in the Hatchling Territory where I would see Alpha puff out his chest. He'd look at me with a sparkle in his pupils—round pupils that I now realize are similar to Charlie's, in a way—and bare his teeth in what I thought was a smile.

Blinking, I see Echo at the gate, snarling and sniffing at Alpha. Perhaps Delta is right, and he will look to Echo. If he does that… where would that leave me? Would I even care? Things between us are so different now. Is he still Alpha? Should I bother to fight this?

The whimpering catches my attention as it growls this time.

"Daddy?"

It feels like there's something stuck in my throat, and I do my best to swallow it down. The roars are loud in my ears and my breath comes in pants.

"Blue?"

It takes me a moment to realize it's Charlie's voice. Blinking, my gaze focuses on her. She's crouching next to me and trembling as her coloring turns grey.

"You're… You're all grey and black… Are… Are you okay?"

I snap my jaws at her and realize she's shivering with wide eyes. Taking a deep breath, I forget the memories that don't matter anymore and realize something new.

I can train Charlie from sunrise 'til sunset, and she's not going to learn everything Delta, Echo, and I know by the time the creatures get here. She's not old enough. And just like it had taken me time to stop crashing into trees, it's going to take her time to learn anything I teach her.

"Come," I say softly. "Alpha…Daddy, he's busy right now."

Her chest heaves a sigh as she turns and follows me back to the water. She's upset now, but at least she won't be in pain later.

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

There's a loud crackle as the puff Cheetos are opened, but when it only brings Echo to the gate, he knows it's worse than he thought.

Blue's avoiding him like he's got the plague, and he isn't sure what to think. He's forced to give directions to Echo since she's clearly the only one who will sort of tolerate him for an extremely short amount of time, and that's only  _if_  they've all gotten rats first. Owen had known that adding to the paddock would upset them, but he never imagined Blue's reaction.

Part of him wants to think that's a huge female issue in some way. They're always saying one thing then thinking another, and nothing you can do is ever right because, hell, they're not even sure what they want. Like when they're begging for a ring, and you give it, and suddenly, they're sleeping with your Commanding Officer, O'Reilly, but that is neither here nor there and probably a bad example.

 _Claire Dearing is probably a good example_ , he thinks. She hounds him and stands around, barking orders at him, and the way she treats his girls is despicable at best. She talks about them like Delta can't understand what she's saying, but he knows for certain Delta can understand. It angers him in a way because once, just  _once_ , he wishes he could know without a doubt that Blue understands him, too.

And then he stops and remembers Blue isn't like the human race. Her motives are led by nothing other than her thrill of the hunt and the promise of a meal, whether she can understand or not. It's been so long since he's gotten to be around her without the gates, and he almost wishes he could have been in charge of training the baby triceratops, since at least he could have been around them and touch them without fear of losing a hand.

But he wouldn't trade his time with his girls for anything in the world, even though it had to end.

"Where have the girls been?"

He's pulled from his thoughts by Barry, who leans on the wall and overlooks the endless sea. The man's gaze is distant, and it seems like he needs a vacation as well.

"Well, Mr. Durant," Owen says, taking on his most Dearing-like impersonation. "These assets just don't understand what it is we're trying to do for them. They'll understand shortly though, since the fences are almost completed and ahead of schedule, I might add."

The man laughs; it's deep and comforting, causing Owen's shoulders to relax in a way he hasn't felt in quite some time, which means he's laughing as well.

When Barry quiets, he clears his throat. "You are tense, Owen. Relax a bit. At least we got them to add the training paddock."

With a tilt of his head, Owen has to admit Barry's right. With Blue ignoring him, he's been out of whack. Not to mention the fact that he's now piled high with responsibilities he'd never dreamed and he has to make sure the raptors don't eat visitors. He can't help but be irritated, since he was hired to  _train_  them,  _not_  turn them into flying monkeys for huge crowds.

On the bright side—if there was one—they'd received approval to give the girls an area to run in. At least, Blue would be allowed to sprint again without fear of running into walls when he gave them a scent to chase. Perhaps it would also give him an excuse to get out of those pointless meetings.

"I must say though," Barry continues, "Delta does not like all this noise."

Owen looks at him, and he's confused. Blue will barely look at him, but it's like Barry's out having dinner with Delta every night discussing life. "How do you know?"

"First, I see it in her coloring. She has been turning grey since this project began. Then, I see it in her eyes. When she looks at me, her gaze is different. She seems fearful, defensive, and protective."

"Of Charlie?"

"Of the  _pack_ ," Barry answers. "Do you not see Delta and Echo taking watch while Blue is with Charlie?"

He feels as though he's been caught with his pants down as he realizes his attention has lacked lately. He'd failed to see that his girls would perceive this as major threat. He'd known they wouldn't be happy, but he'd gotten too caught up in so many other things to understand how they would truly view the construction.

But of course Barry sees it. That's his job. He'd been brought in to monitor the Raptors' status. While his degree isn't in dinosaurs, he does know a lot about animals in general and has already proven to understand how it affects their health when it comes to these types of changes.

"Do you think it's becoming a major concern?" Owen asks as his attention is pulled toward an arriving van. It's an odd thing to see through the haze of dust, and he wonders what's going on as twelve people step from the van, since he hasn't been told about any arrivals.

"I think we need to continue to monitor the situation closely," Barry replies somewhere in the distance. "Dearing would like you to interview those people. She demands we choose seven to add to our staff, since she believes you do not have adequate coverage."

Owen's eyes widen like quarters, and he looks at Barry like the man'd just told him he's going to live on Jupiter from now on. Owen's already struggling with the twenty-four people he's in charge of, but making it a solid thirty-one? And he knows that his girls won't settle for this.

"When was she going to tell me this?"

"I thought she already had." Barry gives Owen a pat on his shoulder as he sighs before putting on a smile and walks to the twelve confused-looking people. "Welcome!"

Owen's rubbing his face as if he's just been spit at by the dilophosaurus, and his skin crawls with anxiety. If he makes the wrong choices, it's not only going to cost him time, but lives. With a deep breath, he joins Barry near the group.

He stiffens up and looks into each face of the…hopefuls? Internally, he can feel himself wince. It's not a feeling he wants to show, nor does he want these people to realize how stupid he thinks they are for applying to such a dangerous job.

Owen catches a glimpse that each of them are carrying a manila folder which he assumes holds their resumes—all of which are probably filled with skills irrelevant to this job. Most of them are well-dressed which won't get them anywhere here because it doesn't matter what you're wearing, his girls are not discerning and will eat them, hide, suit, and all. They're predators, plain and simple, and he wonders if any of these people actually understand that.

"Well," he says as he runs through a few options of what to say next in order to wean out the ones who would be eaten first. "I don't know what you were told about these job openings or what you think you're getting into, but I can assure you what lies beyond those walls doesn't care about your skill set. They will still kill you given the chance. Your flesh will be ripped from your bones, your innards will go next, and hopefully you'll be dead before any of that starts, since it's a very agonizing process."

Several of them blanch and Owen squares his shoulders. He wants them scared, he wants them terrified, he wants them to run, because dealing with his girls is not an easy job and the mortality rate is higher than the promotion.

He then forces himself into a smile that he thinks probably looks fake, but he can't help that. "Who wants to go first?"

Several of them volunteer, and Owen picks a random man wearing a dark blue suit and a red and grey striped tie. Leading him to a small office trailer Dearing has supplied them with until the new paddocks are finished, they climb up the squeaky steps and enter.

While it's new, everything in it seems to have been purchased from craigslist, since it's all rickety and mismatched. Owen thinks it might fit his bungalow, but for an office, it doesn't give high hopes, and he wonders what happened to the "spare no expense" slogan. Pointing to a wooden chair that rocks when the man sits in it, Owen moves toward his seat in a swivel chair, which appears to have been torn apart by his girls first.

"I'm Benjamin Sháo, Ben for short," the man says blurts out and holds out his resume.

Owen keeps his face calm and is suddenly glad of the three-legged desk between them, because he's sure Ben would have gotten in his face like an excited puppy. Taking the resume, Owen glances over it before looking up again.

"So, Ben, what—"

"I graduated from Harvard with a Master's Degree in Animal Science. I also majored in Paleontology and was on the Speech and Debate team," Ben gushes and runs a hand through his dark hair. "I can be a valuable asset. I am able to speak to big groups and can do so when the new paddock opens."

"Wow, you're ready to go." Owen takes a breath as he contemplates if the man has just had six cups of coffee or is normally that hyper. "I was actually going to ask what makes you want to risk your life daily?"

"Sorry." Ben chuckles and breathes out as he slows down. "I've worked at several zoos with the higher-risk animals, and I come with great recommendations. I found that those animals, while interesting, lose my attention after a while. I want to work with animals the public doesn't fully understand."

"These aren't lions," he says and runs a finger over a soft scar on his left wrist. "You can't escape once they attack. We've already lost several members—and there is no open casket option."

Ben smiles. "Well, apart from being the coolest thing ever, it's something worth dying for. Very little is understood about the creatures made here, and I would love to be a part of that discovery."

Owen doesn't agree with Ben or the next six people who think the job is the "coolest thing ever". Things take a slightly interesting turn when he interviews Mandy, but that's because she's dressed as if this is an interview for an escort service instead of Jurassic World.

Mandy chews her gum and leans slightly forward as she points to a job on her application. There's a slight purr in her voice as she says, "Right there, see? It says Silver-Fox Palace, so I have worked with dangerous animals."

He's pretty sure that a real fox and the silver fox she's worked at are two  _very_  different things, but he doesn't question it and simply nods as Mandy continues on about things that don't pertain to live animals. The words "peep", "live", and "show" are all mentioned but in no particular order, and he's suddenly wondering if she thinks the Raptors are stuffed or extremely docile, but he's afraid to ask what she's done with the real animals she's mentioned.

When Owen dismisses her, she's batting her eyelashes and giggling which shouldn't be making her breasts jiggle that way, but it does.

Tanner Poola is the next one and explains how he's worked with birds prior, and Owen's heard that dinosaurs are either from birds or lizards, depending on the day, so Tanner might be a good fit, just to have his bases covered. With another glance over of his portfolio, it shows he's also a hard worker. Tanner's not only managed a few businesses but worked at the local zoo all at once.

By the time the last girl arrives, Owen's bored and finds himself unable to keep his attention until he gets to the last question. The only thing he's noticed is that she fidgets more with the dark-framed glasses in her hands than wears them, causing him to wonder if they're prescription or those hipster ones he's heard of.

"Why, Miss Doe, would you want to work with such dangerous creatures?"

This draws her attention to him, and suddenly, she's as calm as an apatosaurus. "There is a saying: 'a ship is safe in the harbor, but that is not what a ship was built for.'"

It isn't the first time he's heard that saying and probably won't be the last. It's a good one he admits, but it's foolish in this context and he opens his mouth to tell her so when she continues.

"Plus, I have no family, so who's going to miss me if one of these things gets me?"

And he's left contemplating if that's a good qualification or a sad existence.

* * *

_For your convenience, to view up the up-to-date attractions, visit the same story and author on fanfiction._

_Please fill out the comment card below._


	5. Where'd You Go?

_Please obey all park rules._

_Attention: we are in need of a senior paddock keeper, no questions asked. Please send your resume to Human Resources, attn.: Abigail Willows._

**_Welcome...to the Gate_ **

_Chapter 4_

**Where'd You Go?**

* * *

Owen's less than 36 hours away from the opening of the attraction. He hasn't slept, nor has he eaten, and he certainly hasn't had any time with his girls. This entire build has thrown his life so out of whack that he isn't even sure if he'll ever figure out how to function normally again. He's also confused as to what it means to laugh or joke, and he wishes he could remember what those words even mean.

Currently, he's forced to stand in front of people and give a speech about their own stupidity. He chose the best seven candidates from what he had available from that crap shoot of interviewees. Now, those seven newbies dropped to six, and he doesn't know who exactly to blame, but somehow he thinks it might be Dearing, because she's the one who decided he needed more people. However, if he's trying to look on the bright side, the staff is at an even thirty now, and that's something he thinks he can manage.

Owen can feel the tension, thick and suffocating, and that's not just because they're outside where it's humid and uncomfortable. Worried, angry eyes are on him, seemingly holding him responsible. These people are looking to be coddled, and he's never been the best at wording things nicely. All the same, if he sugarcoats anything, the death count will rise, and that's not something he's willing to allow.

"I have said this before, and I'll say it again," he starts. "Never,  _ever_  turn your back to that fence. Just because the velociraptors seem to comply at times, doesn't mean they're trained."

The crowd around him shifts uncomfortably like he's just announced he has Ebola, and they could be contaminated. Many of their gazes avoid his and suddenly find a spot on the wall, which apparently looks like Harrison Ford or Marilyn Monroe, they're so interested.

But what did these people honestly expect? It's not like InGen bred fluffy puppies or adorable sea lions, which you could watch play with colorful balls, feed, and cuddle with—not that he's sure he'd cuddle with a sea lion. No, they bred Raptors—vicious and carnivorous predators that are highly intelligent—and InGen, along with everyone else, expects them to perform like circus animals.

"Are you sweeping the fact Andrew was killed under the carpet?" asks a dark haired man.

Owen knows him as Hank and tries not to sigh. Hank is not one of the new ones and has always been a thorn in the side because the man believes this job should be simple. He's another who thinks raptors are house pets. Some days, he wishes Hank would fall into the raptor pit, and that would be that.

Owen wets his lips. "I am not undermining the fact that Andrew was killed. We all feel a loss at today's mishap. What I am reiterating is you can  _never_  turn your back to that gate."

"Can't we just put the brown one down?" asks a brown-haired woman named Julie. Owen despises her high-pitched voice, which he thinks sounds similar to nails on a chalkboard. He isn't quite sure how she ended up on staff—or how she's managed to survive—since he was not involved in  _her_  hiring process.

"The  _brown one_  is Echo," Owen snaps, his patience running thin. He doesn't stop to think that maybe he should take a nap and eat something like a Snickers before speaking to these people. His gaze settles on her, and he can feel his eye twitching. "Look, Julie, I know you haven't been here very long, but you could at least learn their names. And this isn't like the Petsmart you came from, where the most dangerous animal you've come in contact with is the customers—"

"Echo is only acting as a wild animal would," Barry interrupts up from his right and places a hand on Owen's shoulder. The dark skinned man is calm and keeps eye contact with the crowd. "Echo is not at fault for today's tragedy. No one is to blame. Accidents happen. That is why we must learn from this."

Owen finds himself relaxing. If there is one thing Barry is good at, it's seeing all sides of an argument. Plus, that means he doesn't have to talk to Julie and her stupid Petsmart logic or thorn-in-side Hank.

"Please understand what has been said here today and be more cautious," Barry says and gives a nod acknowledging the meeting is done.

As the area clears, Owen sighs. He rubs his eyes that hurt like hell and often feels as though they're turning into those googly ones his vision is so blurry. He knows with the countdown, he won't sleep tonight either. This time it won't be because of the meetings or issues; it'll be because he'll hear Andrew's screams in his ears, see Echo's claws stretch through the gate and rip out his throat.

The blood will drown him.

Even now, Owen has trouble breathing as it fills the darkness of his eyelids.

Yet, he still can't bring himself to blame his girls. They are acting on merely on instinct. And they can't be at fault for that. So, who is he trying to blame?

As he rises, however, he sees one of the new girls—whose name he can't quite recall at the moment—lingering in the corner and approaches her. "You, newbie."

The bite in his voice causes her wide gaze to turn on him.

"Why didn't you warn Andrew about being too close to the fence?"

Barry turns to him with wide eyes. "Owen, I don't think now is the best time—"

Her brow rises as she fidgets with the glasses in her hand. Owen wants an answer, but Ben is suddenly there, handing him several Jolly Ranchers.

"Eat a few of these," Ben says. "Then, speak."

Owen looks at Barry, who gives him a nod, and he settles next to glasses girl. He's managed to put a grape-flavored one in his mouth, which keeps him from saying anything else for a while. By the time he's reached his third—which is blue raspberry—Barry's gotten him water, and he feels his muscles unwind.

He brings himself to look at the girl with the glasses. "Sorry, Doe."

"These things happen. Today was a tragic situation," she responds and rises from the chair. "I'll try better next time."

Owen knows it isn't her fault. It's his, and that's why he's trying to blame others. But if he opens his mouth, he'll probably shove his foot further in it. He rises when she does and trails her towards the main gate. Ms. Doe splits off to the steps while he turns for the paddock entrance. Owen catches Ben saying something to her before he approaches.

"Do you feel better?" Ben inquires.

He's just starting on his fourth Jolly Rancher and gives a nod. "Somewhat."

"Those Snickers commercials are no joke. Low…low blood pressure can affect your entire personality and when it's paired with lack of sleep…" he trails off as if he's a bit unsure what he's saying, but that's probably because Owen has chewed off a few heads in the last several minutes. Ben shoves his hands deep in his khaki pockets. "My suggestion, if you're not going to sleep, is that you keep a snack with you at all times today. Probably get some sort of nutrition as well. Perhaps an orange juice."

"Are you a doctor?" Owen asks.

"Not entirely…"

"Not entirely?" Barry questions with a raised brow. "And yet, you know about the human body?"

Ben runs a hand on his neck. "Well, you see—"

"Mr. Grady?"

Owen winces as he looks over to see Dearing approaching him like a stampeding triceratops. Barry suddenly decides that the muzzles need to be looked over for maintenance while Ben scurries off faster than a mouse.

Her hands settle on her hips. "Mr. Grady, what is this I hear about one of your employees being…eaten?"

The sip of water he takes is probably a lot longer than it needs to be as he braces himself for the storm. "Again, it's Owen. And it's exactly what you heard it to be."

"I thought you had this under control? I thought you said those assets were safe?"

"Those  _assets_  are living dinosaurs, and I had thirty-one people running around who are extremely inexperienced. You can't just drop seven new people on me while I'm still trying to train the others," he responds and takes another sip of water while he eyes Barry, who is not really inspecting the muzzles.

"The raptor exhibit opens tomorrow, bright and early."

Owen sighs before finishing off the bottle. A cold tingle runs up his back as he gets the feeling of being watched. Out of habit, he glances to the palms. "Push back the opening, then."

"No, we're already sold out for the next month. The paddock is to be assessed today–"

His attention snaps to her. "You don't even leave time for trial and error?"

"The paddock is seen as secure, so that is not an issue," she responds and glances to her ringing phone before giving a curt nod. She looks up at Owen. "We have been given clearance to initiate a trial run of the paddock. We will open up the locks if you could please direct the assets into the addition."

He pops the last Jolly Rancher to keep himself from saying anything stupid. As he followers her out, he casts a glance backward to see Echo studying them. He wonders if she's plotting his demise. It's not like he probably doesn't deserve it.

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

I'm woken by a nibbling on my tail. It's not enough to hurt or break skin, but it is enough to irritate me. With a flick of my tail, I earn a yelp and quickly see Charlie move into my sight.

Wide eyes are focused on me as she rubs her snout. "That hurt."

"Don't bite me," I growl in response and shut my eyes again.

There's a  _plop_  next to me, followed by a nudging snout. "Can we play?"

"Find Delta."

"Delta's not you."

Heaving a sigh, I crack an eye at her. She laying there with big, pleading eyes, and I hate when she does that. How I can snarl at her when she just wants my attention and a playmate?

I rise from my rock with a snort. Charlie is much more tolerable than Echo, but there are times when I just want to sleep and ignore the roar in my stomach.

Without a word, I start into a trot around the territory which has been silent as of late. Although it seems the creatures beyond have given up, I'm still expecting an ambush at any time. There are more fleshlings than usual, which means something is going to happen.

Echo has tried on several occasions to hunt them and was nearly successful today except the metal jaws stopped her. As I glance up to them flying above us on rocks, I wonder if it's possible for me to fly as well.

The thought vanishes as Charlie moves in front of me. She's been faster at running and isn't always content with our slower trots. With a snap of my jaws, she slows and takes up position to the left of my tail.

"Why does the grey stone surround us?" she asks.

Her question is surprising. It's not something she's asked before. I always thought she accepted the mountain for what it is, unlike the rest of us. I've tried to leap it but found it too high. Delta has tried to dig under, but it seems it has unknown depths. Echo has tried slamming through it countless times.

Charlie has always appeared to see it as the immovable mountain in which, occasionally, there are caves opened by the fleshlings.

"I know Alpha keeps us here," she continues. "But we can't even run. And we know there's a lot more beyond these walls. I mean, you came from the other territory, too. Right?"

I slow to a stop and look at her. The top of her head reaches my neck now, and her eyes are always full of questions. The light spots of blue have faded and her color is not as bright as before, making it easier for her to blend into the bushes.

"Why did Daddy put us here?"

I snort. " _Alpha_  did not put us here."

"Then why did he allow the fleshlings to put us here?" Her brow furrows as she shakes her head. "Is it that red fleshling? Does she control him?"

A growl forms in my throat that mimics the animal in my stomach. "Do not listen to Echo's insanity."

It is Echo's belief that Alpha has some form of loyalty toward the red fleshling we've seen lately. The female is constantly pacing the other side of the large metal jaws, and Delta growls that the female snarls nothing nice.

Charlie hisses a sigh. "The female is always here, though. Echo says she brought the roars with her."

"Echo doesn't know what she speaks of!" I snarl, and my tail stiffens. "She does not command this territory. You listen to me, not her."

She crouches slightly and whimpers. Charlie never tries to upset me. In fact, with tensions high about the creatures beyond the fence, she's the only one I can tolerate for any length of time. Delta is too concerned, asking me what I'm going to do about this, while Echo is off hiding in the bush or trying impress Alpha.

Charlie… At least she's easy to manage. Mostly, she wants to run or play hide and seek. It doesn't take a lot of focus to do either of those, but it does not silence the animal in my stomach.

"Come," I growl softly and begin to trot the territory again.

Glancing back, Charlie has her nose in the air, and there's a look of peace on her face. It's surprising because I can hear the animal in her stomach growling as loudly as mine. It's as if she's content just following me, which makes no sense. Doesn't she want to eat?

When I come to a halt again, she moves to my left flank and waits. I watch as she digs her claws against the ground.

"What?" I ask.

She takes a breath but looks away to the ground she's still digging at.

"Just because I'm lead doesn't mean I know what you're thinking," I growl. If I knew, I'd know why we're kept in this place. I could get us out. And I could know why Alpha stays away.

She sighs and looks at me. "I'm… I'm hungry."

Perhaps I do know what Charlie is thinking. Or maybe I listen better than others. Still, my heart sinks. I know what that hunger is like, and I wish she didn't have to face it. I nudge her lightly. "Perhaps Alpha will come with meats today."

I see a spark in her eyes, and her tail swishes slightly. I don't have the heart to point out I said  _perhaps,_  which really means  _no_.

Delta suddenly leaps out a bush, and I stiffen. Charlie startles and cowers next to me. I close my eyes. She needs to stop being so fearful. That's not how we act. However, Delta and I didn't become hunters overnight.

"There's activity on the East side," Delta informs me. She snorts and taps her talons against the ground.

My tail rises as a growl forms in my throat. This is the moment we've been waiting for, and suddenly, I'm unsure of what to do. I need to defend the territory, but what becomes of Charlie? Where do I put her? Where will she be safe?

I hiss and give my head a shake. "Where's Echo?"

"Watching through the bush. Fleshlings are at the top. They have the movable silver cave."

Snorting, I find it odd they're going to give us food. What is this about? I turn toward the East, and Delta immediately lines up with my right flank. I pause to look at Charlie, who's still hunched toward the ground.

She looks up at me. "What's happening?"

Scenting the air, I discover there are at least twenty-four different fleshlings and none of them are Alpha. It should be manageable should they attack from a lower position. And if Charlie is near me, she can be of some help, but I can also keep an eye on her.

"Time for another lesson," I growl.

To this, she perks up and takes position next to my left flank.

"Keep quiet. Follow my lead."

I pick up a trot and slide into the bushes as silent as a shadow. It's not long before I find Echo. Her gaze is on the top of the grey rock where fleshlings walk back and forth holding those lightning sticks of theirs.

They don't worry me as much as the dark opening in front of us. That side of the territory has never held a cave, and I'm worried the creatures will attack through there.

"What's going on?" I question.

Echo tilts her head toward me but doesn't take her eyes off the fleshlings. "I think they want us in there."

"Is Alpha here?" Delta questions as she positions herself between Echo and I.

"He was by the large jaws earlier with the red fleshling. He has disappeared since."

Shifting, I give a nod. "Stay here."

Delta grumbles in disagreement but remains rooted as I trot into view. I remain close to the bush, since it's the easiest way to disappear. Fleshlings are horribly loud and can't manage leaves the way we can. I'm surprised when they throw a piece of meat to the ground.

They've tried this several times before, and while we always get the meat, we never seem to quite respond the way the fleshlings want. But, on days when we've killed a fleshling, we never receive meat.

Something's not right.

"Daddy!" Charlie suddenly shrieks from the bushes and comes crashing out in front of me.

A shriek leaves my mouth, and I'm not sure if it's from being startled or the fact she suddenly has rocks for feet.

"What the hell?" Echo growls, and I quickly remember that she's never heard Charlie's term for Alpha.

Snarling, I quickly move in front of Charlie. When I look up again, Alpha's gazing down at us. I watch him, challenging him to come down to our level.

He quickly disappears from sight, and I'm not entirely surprised. He often leaves when I— _we_  need him most.

With a snort, I turn for the bushes. Charlie takes her spot at my left flank, head bowed as she follows. She's sucking in several breaths to keep herself from whimpering. Better she learn now that he will always stay at that distance.

The low growl of the large metal jaws grabs my attention. Why would they be opening? Echo killed that fleshling earlier. My tail stiffens as it hits me.

The creatures from beyond the fence.

Sprinting, I rush the gate with a snarl. I will kill whatever has entered my territory. It will not get to my sisters.

I reach the gate in seconds, and my eyes widen. Skidding to a stop, the ground under my talons scatters everywhere. A growl forms in my throat as I lower my head slightly, bracing for a pounce.

I stomp the ground as the challenger raises a hand. I can feel my sisters behind me, waiting for my call. Echo's growl is low and there are notes of uncertainty in it.

I don't know what to do. I never expected this, and my talons shift back and forth. I can feel my chest heaving and if I don't get it under control, Echo will use this as an opportunity.

"Easy, Blue."

I can't stop the screech that bursts from my throat in response to what I can understand. It's so hard to breathe. Everything is confusing, and I'm growling in an attempt to seem like I don't want this, because I can't want this.

The smell of white, furry creatures from the bucket pulls my attention, but I can hear something crackle.

"Eyes on me."

The air around me stills as I look up. Before me is a tasty stick of meat. However, that's not what I focus on. A request was growled to me, and I comply.

I look at Alpha.

* * *

_Should you wish to read the up-to-date piece, please see the same title and author in fanfiction.net._

_Please fill out the comment card below._


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

_**Welcome...to the Confrontation** _

_Chapter 5_

**Welcome to the Jungle**

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

He barely glances at Barry. Owen probably is a little crazy and a bit stupid, which he attributes to lack of sleep. Even after a full night's sleep he normally wouldn't have entered the paddock. However, the girls need to enter new area and if he doesn't coax them in there, he worries what Dearing may suggest.

As he locks the entrance a buzzard sounds reminding him of a hockey game. Another goes off as the gate to the paddock opened. A breath leaves his lungs as he grabs a bucket of white, limp rats and steps into the territory.

He's barely past the safety of the gate and placed the metal bucket on the ground before Blue comes barreling toward him like a linebacker. She's suddenly skidding to a halt, and he has to shield his face from the mulch she kicks up. When he looks back at her, she's growling and he sees her muscles shift for a pounce.

What worries him, though, is the fact the other three join her. In hindsight, he probably should have had them locked away first before he ventured into insanity.

"Easy, Blue," he says softly and doesn't know how to take the screech he earns in response. Perhaps if Barry was here, he could translate.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see security death gripping their non-lethals as if his girls are suddenly going to jump up there. Owen would bet the raptors can feel their uneasiness—not that they don't have a solid reason.

Owen is surprised at the contortions Blue's face makes as she growls and for a moment he wonders if she's confused. When her eyes settle on the bucket of rats, he thinks better of it and pulls jerky from his pocket.

"Eyes on me," he says as he opens the wrapper.

There's hesitation as she looks from the bucket to the jerky, and he begins to worry if this was a smart idea. Perhaps the Jolly Ranchers didn't help his decision making. His heart is starting to pound when Blue finally looks at him. His shoulders relax and the rest of his muscles unwind.

"That's my girl," he whispers and breaks off a piece of jerky. He's glad to know that his girl still responds to him. Owen tosses the jerky to her and watches as she effortlessly catches it in midair. She's beautiful, so intelligent and an apex predator. He can't help but feel pride at how she's grown. When she finishes the jerky, she smacks her lips as her attention focuses back on him.

With slow, deliberate steps, he grabs the silver bucket and begins walking toward the new paddock. With head slightly turned, those bright, yellow eyes of hers watch his every step and that's what he's counting on. As he passes her, he focuses his line of sight on the open door. After a moment, he hears a soft chirp and then the soft padding of talons as Blue follows him.

Her footsteps are much quieter than his own and if it wasn't for the mulch under her talons, he probably wouldn't hear her at all. It's amazing how built for stealth and speed his girls are. Why no one can understand that is beyond him. And while he knows he's foolish, he has a feeling Blue won't allow any harm to come to him.

For a moment, Owen thinks about how things used to be when he could freely walk among his girls in the Hatchling Paddock. He finds it sad they grew up so quickly. They had used to be quite comical and very loving. For a while Wu worried they wouldn't turn into the killing machines the military desired.

When he reaches the new doors, he pauses. With shoulders squared, he turns to Blue and tosses her another piece of jerky. "Good girl."

As Blue munches on the jerky, movement catches his attention, and he can feel his blood chill.

With calculated and deliberate steps, Echo moves towards them, her gaze focused solely on him. He can see where Blue scratched her two months ago. The fact she's walking isn't the problem. It's the look in her eyes. He's seen that look once before, and it had been when she killed her hatch mate.

Blue's head turns slightly back, and with a flash of her white teeth, she growls at Echo. When Echo hisses softly in response, Owen's suddenly wishing he had the raptor Rosetta Stone, because by the way Blue's lips cover her teeth again, he's worried.

When Blue's feet spread slightly apart as she lowers her center of gravity, he can feel the blood drain from his face. With a look to Echo, whose gaze is narrowed on him, he stiffens like a board. He doesn't think that Blue would allow Echo to become the beta, but now he isn't so sure.

Blue snarls several hearts beats later causing Echo to take several steps back. Owen finds himself releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. The fact that his girl is still in charge comforts him in some way. For a moment, he realizes that despite his shortcomings, he's raised her right.

With newfound faith, and bucket in hand, Owen moves toward the opening again. If he can just get Blue into the new paddock—

The moment a shriek sounds off, he freezes with fear, and by the time he can turn, he realizes Echo has gone after Charlie. Blue's on her in a moment, making sure Echo doesn't move. Delta leads a whimpering Charlie toward the sleeping cages. Owen watches as Blue turns and trails them.

A sigh leaves his lips. He'd warned Dearing about leaving no time. Grabbing the bucket, he turns to leave. It's then he pales because Blue missed Echo's real target.

He knows he can't outrun those narrowed eyes, but if he can get into the new paddock, perhaps she'll be overwhelmed by the newness.

_｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡_

As Alpha stops by the dark cave, I'm unsure of what to do. I accept the hard meat he tosses me but hesitate to follow him any further. I wonder what's in that cave. Will it hurt me? Will it hurt my siblings?

The shifting ground behind me catches my attention.

"He follows the red fleshling," Echo hisses softly.

I turn partially toward her and bare my teeth. A growl comes from my throat. She knows better to approach, and I can't imagine her causing a fight when Alpha is so close.

Echo doesn't stop but walks closer as she hisses louder. "This will be our deaths. You know the red fleshling does not like us."

I cover my teeth and shift my feet slightly. Echo has a point. The female has never been kind to us. In fact, she makes sure we don't have enough to eat.

"It's us or them," Echo continues. "He has decided to turn on us. He is no longer Alpha. We must kill him."

As she reaches me, I snarl, causing her to retreat. She's lost any ability to lead if she thinks killing Alpha is our best option. I don't care how she views him, he's still…

Well, something.

I watch as he picks up the small, shiny cave again. He moves toward the new, dark cave again. Clearly Alpha wants us in there, but—

A shriek goes off behind me and I spring into the air as my eyes widen. A snarl leaves my throat when I see Echo slashing at Charlie. Delta slams into her, momentarily stopping the onslaught, but Echo shoves her to the ground in the next instant.

I don't snarl again until after I've rushed Echo and slammed her to the ground. Her jaws close as her gaze drops. With a snort, I turn toward Delta, who is leading a limping Charlie toward the night caves. She's whimpering, and I walk toward her.

"Is she all right?"

Instead of responding, Delta nudges Charlie softly and the little one's tail drops. I can feel my teeth clench. Perhaps Delta is right. Maybe Echo needs to be put in her place before something worse happens. What if next time she kills Charlie? What if she kills Delta?

I pause.

Something feels off. The sound of moving ground grabs my attention.

Turning, I see Echo sprinting toward the new cave. I hiss as she disappears into the darkness. What does she think she's doing?

Her shriek sounds from beyond the new cave. She's hunting something. There's been no—

_Charlie was never the target._

My eyes widen as I realize she's outwitted me.

_｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡_

Turning, he sprints down the dark corridor.

When he enters the light, Owen looks up at the large bay window to see Dearing watching in that white skirt suit of hers. Her face forms into a scream making it seem that the raptor scream is coming from her instead of from behind.

Spinning, he swings the bucket just in time to smack Echo across the face. He isn't spared the slash across his left arm in which he utters a curse and knows it's going to need stitches. He also isn't prepared for her tail to send him flying several feet, and he's certain he hears several cracks. Mulch digs into his face as he rolls and sputters.

He's unable to move as she appears above him, teeth bared, soft clicks coming from her throat. The slash he feels rake across his ribs causes him to turn to his side and throw up. He never thought that he would die this way. He always thought if he went, it would be Blue that killed him.

Suddenly, there's a shriek, and Echo's thrown from his vision. Owen can't move as Blue appears above him. Her screeches are the last thing he hears before the world disappears.

_｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡_

Sprinting, I hold my breath as I enter the darkness. Before I know it, the sun is on my back, and around me is a strange new territory. I can't focus. The new smells overwhelm me. There's a blinding light off a clear rock ahead of me. The bushes around me rattle in the breeze.

With a shake of my head, my gaze settles on Echo who has pinned Alpha to the ground. There's an anger within me I've never felt before, and it's burning my body.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shriek.

I don't even give her a chance to respond as I leap and slam into her. I snort as she skids across the ground.

Echo's up in a moment, and trying to sidestep me to get to Alpha. I rush her, and my teeth tear into her shoulder. I can feel her claws digging into my flesh, tearing into my skin. I can feel her slowly trying to shift my talons.

"He doesn't deserve to live!" she snarls and tries to shove past me.

I will be dead before I let her kill him.

And that seems to be what Echo wants as she keeps snapping at the beating spot in my neck. I keep dodging, because I know if she grabs it, it means certain death.

If she can only wear herself out from her aggression, I can get the upper hand. My thoughts begin to reason again as the anger slowly leaves. I don't want to harm her. Her anger is misplaced. It's the red female she should be mad at. If she would calm down and leave Alpha alone, I can make her understand.

However, I miss a tail swing and suddenly end up on my left side. Instead of attacking me, she sprints to Alpha for the kill. My gaze narrows and I feel the anger burn in me again. Leaping to my feet, I hiss as my left claw and talon scream in hurt. Snorting, I ignore it. I rush Echo and lunge.

My talons slam into her and send her flying. Echo hits the grey rock and drops to the ground, motionless.

I can smell the sweet scent from Alpha's red life source. I look down on him. He's not moving. I listen for a heartbeat, but all I hear is those small, dark flying buzzes. I do hear a whimper and realize it's from me. Darkness takes over my vision, and the last thing I feel is the hard ground.


	7. Lullaby

 

**Welcome...to the Ambiguity**

_Chapter 6_

**Lullaby**

* * *

_—13 Months Ago—_

_The incubator plays host to one egg that wobbles from time to time. It's signaling that, within a few hours, there will be another addition. He hopes it's the one with the iguana DNA added, which he's already named Charlie. He's been told there're six, and they're mostly put together with different lizard DNA along with a few classified modifications—something he isn't quite sure he grasps. In any case, he's taken the liberty of naming them all, but hasn't the slightest idea which order the groups of two will come in._

_Owen observes his first gazing at him from the incubator. She's twice the size she was twelve days ago, but he's seen her growing slow slightly. He wonders if that will change when her hatch mate makes an appearance._

_Her breathing is similar to an infant, quick and sharp. He's made sure she's well-fed, resulting in a cute round tummy. Her yellow eyes are heavily lidded as she tries to stay awake._

_It isn't long before she's drifted off, and he carefully approaches. He hasn't stopped admiring her blue markings or her sharp claws. He can't get over how cute she is when she yawns and shows those pointed white teeth. She's adorable._

_And she's his._

_This isn't what he expected when he'd told Vic Hoskins that he'd train raptors. He'd thought they'd be full-grown and vicious. He'd thought it would be difficult. Perhaps he should have understood the fact that in order to imprint on him, they would need to be hatched._

_Gently, Owen picks up his little Blue. Supporting her chest and rear, he cradles her against him like a puppy. She whimpers softly before nudging against him and sighing softly. He shifts her again, holding her like an infant. Lightly he rocks her and can't help but grin like a fool._

_She's beautiful._

_"Mr. Grady?"_

_His silly smile disappears as his attention snaps to the door where a dark-haired man in a white lab coat enters. If he remembers correctly the man's name is Henry Wu, the head geneticist, and the man responsible for the little girl he holds in his arms._

_"It's Owen."_

_"Owen, then," the man says with a simple smile, but Owen has a feeling there's something hiding in it. "She seems to have imprinted on you."_

_Owen glances at his girl before looking up again. "I suppose so."_

_"Hopefully her hatch mate will be along within the next day or two." Wu approaches the incubator and looks at a few monitors. After grabbing a clipboard and making a few notes, he turns his attention on Owen and the raptor. "She's a gorgeous specimen, isn't she?"_

_"She is," Owen agrees and bites the inside of his cheek as Wu comes closer._

_"Her patterning comes from the Black-Throated African Monitor. They are incredible animals and can make great pets, if they're taken care of."_

_He looks from his girl to Wu. "I thought these weren't pets…"_

_"They're not," Wu comments. "I heard you've been naming them like pets, though."_

_"I'm not naming them like pets. I'm giving them identities. If I'm supposed to be training them, I can't call them all Raptor."_

_"Perhaps you feel that way about the others, but I wonder if you feel that way about this one. You seem to be paying special attention to her."_

_"She's new," Owen objects. "The novelty will wear off, and she'll be just like the others when they come around."_

_Wu gives a nod. "Hopefully that novelty will wear off quickly, since by eight months, they'll be lethal."_

_Wu moves to exit the room, but pauses at the door. "Remember, Owen. These creatures are to be trained for military application. That means in a war zone, there is the possibility of death. I wouldn't recommend growing too attached to them."_

_With that, Wu leaves and shuts the door behind him._

_Owen looks down at the girl in his arms. He shifts her so her head rests on his shoulder, and he runs a hand down her spine. He fights off a smile as she snores softly. He runs his tongue along his teeth as he realizes he's already in too deep._

_Before long, he's pacing the room. How does he stop the military from gaining access when he's already agreed to help them? They're already planning on using the raptors as a tactical unit, but if he's honest, they're counting their eggs before they hatch. When these creatures become lethal at eight months, who knows if they'll take orders?_

_Right now, his little one is only concerned with warmth and a full stomach. He doesn't know if she'll even respond to the things he commands. She could very well eat him._

_Another thought rises and pushes the others out of the way. While he hasn't met all his girls, he worries about them being killed in combat. Just because they're predators and created for this purpose doesn't mean they can just be sent to hell for the sake of it._

_He stops pacing and leans against the wall closest to him. Owen looks down at his girl. His Blue. In that moment, he decides that no matter what, he will protect her with everything he has. He will do whatever it takes to keep her safe._

_Owen startles as the hatchling in his arms begins to gasp for air. He shifts her to discover she can't breathe._

_"Blue?" He can feel his heart begin to race. "Blue?!"_

_With baby in tow, he's at the phone, shouting for assistance. In moments, a medical team bursts in and takes the hatchling from him._

_He barely notices Barry asking him what to do as the medical team takes his girl from the room._

_"Watch the egg," Owen manages to whisper as he follows them out._

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

—Present—

Hurt!

Hurt!

Bright lights…

SHARP!

Poke…

Sharp screeches…

Hurt!

Growls…

Cold…

Hurt!

Air…

HURT!

Sleepy…

Where am I?

Alpha…?

_Alpha?!_

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

_—13 Months Ago—_

_His heart is pounding as he watches the medical team hook Blue up to machines. Her oxygen levels are low, and her heartbeat is slowing. God's not at the top of his list, but he's begging the Man Upstairs to save his little girl and making promises he's never made to anyone before—not even the Navy._

_He bites his lip as they poke and prod her. He's not sure if she can feel it, but he can feel it for her, and he thinks for a moment he should leave. However, every time he goes to take a step, he finds that his feet are cemented to the floor._

_A clock snaps loudly from down the hall, counting the seconds. It seems to mock Owen as if Blue's life is slowly diminishing with each tick. He can't help but wonder if the clock stops, does that mean his baby girl is dead?_

_Owen's never been a parent, but he can't help but wonder if this is what parents feel like when their child is sick. It's a pain he's never experienced, and he's been through some pretty bad situations in the Navy. This, though, this is like his heart is being crushed into a million pieces and so, so much worse than when he found out his fiancée was sleeping with his C.O._

_At some point, Owen realizes he's shaking. He can't stop himself. How could he? He's scared as hell and can't think straight. In an attempt to calm himself, he begins humming softly. While he knows Blue can't hear him, he still hopes that maybe she can because she always likes when he sings. She always calms when he's got a tune going._

_Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows hours have gone by. He hasn't moved, but the medical team has. They've placed Blue in a baby incubator, and she apparently is stable. He's still humming when an auburn-haired nurse approaches him._

_"Mr. Grady?"_

_He clears his throat as he looks at her, searches her green eyes for answers. "Owen."_

_"Owen," she responds softly. "It seems she suffered from some form of apnea, which is when breathing stops for more than twenty seconds. It can also cause the infant to stop breathing."_

_"Was it because I was holding her?"_

_The nurse gives a small smile and shakes her head. "No. They are not sure what's caused it. Her vital signs are very strong, but the apnea is causing an issue of bradycardia."_

_"Which means?"_

_"It's an abnormal slowing of the heart rate. It's treated by dealing with the underlying cause, which in this case, is the apnea," the nurse informs him gently. "She will be under observation for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. I am a bit curious, though, since we know so little about these creatures. Are you under any stress?"_

_Owen bites his lip and shrugs._

_"I only ask," she continues, "because animals are aware of emotions and if she sensed something in you, it could have affected her."_

_Owen's brow quirks, and he thinks that's probably the dumbest thing he's ever heard. Just because he's stressed about her future doesn't mean she can feel it. Who gave this nurse a degree?_

_"Anyway, if you don't mind putting on scrubs, you may go in."_

_He doesn't need to be asked twice, partly because he's glad to put her assumptions behind him. Before he knows it, he's dressed from booties to hat and mask. He looks a bit silly and wonders if the gloves are overkill, but if it allows him to see his girl, he'll do anything._

_The baby incubator with a rocking chair next to it is a hugely intimidating. That's normally used for actual human babies, and that's something Owen doesn't think he'll ever be ready for. It's a scary thought, and he's nowhere near ready to give up any of his freedom for a screaming bottle-slash-life-sucker._

_The irregular beeping of the heart monitor spooks him, and his thoughts focus solely on Blue. She's out cold, and he doubts if she knows he's around. He wishes she knew he was there, watching over her. He wishes she knew she wasn't alone._

_Taking a breath, he places his gloved hand in the incubator. Gingerly, he runs his hand over her tiny body causing her muscles to twitch, and the beeps become even more frantic. Owen pulls his hand back and rips off the glove. He doesn't know how, but he's willing to bet his girl thinks she's with strangers._

_"Blue, please don't die. Please fight," he says softly and his heart is pounding in his throat. Owen isn't sure what to do but he knows he can't lose her. Slipping his hand back into the incubator, he says one more prayer to the Men upstairs and starts to hum. "If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone, and if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell—"_

_A doctor rushes into the room, and Owen holds up a hand as he watches her heartbeat steady. The more he hums, the more rhythmic it becomes._

_He finds himself relaxing as her levels steady. Owen leans his head against the thick plastic as he gently runs his hand over her fragile body and continues to hum. "'Cause I have faith in you, that you're going to make it through another night…Because you're not done, You're far too young and the best is yet to come…"_

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

—Present—

It's dark and there's a rhythmic growling bouncing against the inside of my head. I'm having trouble placing it.

There's a warmth on my stomach, and I can hear two separate breaths around me. Opening an eye, I see Delta lying near my head. She's facing the entrance, and I think she's asleep. I can't see her head, so it's hard to be sure.

My gaze slides to my body. Charlie's curled in a tight ball with her head on my stomach. My nostrils flare as I take in the scent of my sisters and my territory.

My heart begins to pound as there's hurt on my back and sides. My talons kick out as I push myself away. Charlie startles with a yelp, and Delta's up in moments, snarling.

I don't stop moving until I'm wedged in a corner of my cave. My breath comes in pants. How did I get here? Last I remember, everything was bright, cold, and hurt. It was cold. My eyes look around as the growling in my head starts again. Why can't I remember?

"Blue?"

My attention snaps to Charlie. She's whimpering softly and sniffing. I can feel my chest heaving. How did I get here? What happened?

Delta moves towards me and sniffs. "Blue, we were so worried. You were missing for nineteen suns. We're so glad you're alive."

Nineteen suns? Am I alive, though? What happens when my heart stops? Do I think I'm alive? Do I see my siblings? Are they dead?

"What's wrong?" Delta growls and begins nudging me.

Her snout hits one of the places that hurts, and I snarl, sending Delta back a leap. Charlie shudders as she lowers her body to the ground, and her tail tucks between her legs.

I find it hard to swallow as I look at both of them. They're staring, and I can see they're worried. I open my mouth to growl in response and find my throat hurts. A whimper escapes. What happened to me?

As I lean against the smooth wall of my cave, there are parts on my back that bring sharp hurt. It's hard to position my body to avoid it. I can't quite stop the hurt, but at least my breathing slows. By the time I focus on Delta and Charlie, they've moved closer for comfort but enough for space.

"What do you remember?" Delta hisses softly.

My gaze settles on her for several long breaths. Her brow scrunches, and I can sense she's fearful. I don't think she knows where I went. I don't know where I went.

"I had… stop Echo…" I finally croak, and it's difficult to growl anything. My throat burns hotter than the sun on my back. My gaze, however, rises to the entrance, wondering if she'll make an appearance. If she does, I am in no position to fight her.

"We haven't seen her," Charlie whimpers before slowly moving next to me again. Her head nuzzles against my chest. "Did you kill her?"

I can't remember. I know there was a fight. I can't grasp why. It's blurry.

"Perhaps some food will help," Delta growls and rises.

It's with great effort that I rise onto wobbly legs. Charlie is by my side gently, helping me steady myself. When I finally manage to stand, she's waiting next to me trying to anticipate if I'm going to fall. She's nearly eye level with me now, and I'm sad to have missed her growth.

It hurts to stretch, and I can hear several cracks in my bones. Have I been sleeping these past nineteen suns? If so, where?

Delta walks toward the entrance as Charlie keeps pace beside me. Normally, this would upset me since I prefer to lead, however, I can barely walk as it is and find myself relying on Charlie. In that respect, I'm glad she's grown.

As we leave my cave, I look up to spot a square black rock on the wall. It's never been there before.

"Those appeared after you fought Echo," Charlie hisses softly. "They follow our movements."

I give a soft nod as I continue on. The walk is slow and hurtful. I know I sound like the fleshlings trying to make my way through the bushes. By the time Delta stops, I'm panting and my body feels like it's going to fall apart. However, the smell of meat draws my attention, and I watch as Delta begins to dig.

"Kind Hand calls those black rocks, mrahs," Delta growls.

My jaw clenches. I'm irritated she can understand the fleshlings, especially the dark one she calls Kind Hand. It's something I've always wished for.

"From what I understand, it's a creature that can see us," she continues. "So, we need to stick to the bushes even more."

Delta backs away from the hole she's uncovered. My eyes widen as I notice it was once a fleshling.

"How did you hunt this?" I hiss.

"They've been clumsy as of late," she replies. "This is the seventh since you've been gone."

I can hear the animal in my stomach snarl and force me forward. I sniff what's left and my tail gives a hurtful swish as I lower my head and nudge the meat lightly.

Delta's left the heart for me along with some of the more filling innards. As I pull pieces of flesh from the fleshling, the rhythmic growling bounces around my head again. It seems so familiar. I've heard it before. My thoughts wander as I munch on the heart.

I think of the Hatchling Territory and all the time spent there. Delta and I would practice leaping and growling. We would often drift off to sleep, and our stomachs never growled. The more I think about it, the more I remember the rhythmic growling and its source.

I stiffen.

The growl inside my head is what Alpha used to growl at me.

I'm in pain as I sprint toward the large jaws. I can feel Delta and Charlie chasing after.

"Alpha!" I bark. "Alpha!"

Fleshlings gather around with their lightning sticks, but none of them are Alpha.

"ALPHA!" I bark with all my might. Where is he?

"Blue," Delta hisses softly and I turn to her. "We haven't seen Alpha since Echo attacked him."

Breath doesn't enter my body. It feels as if my heart has dropped into my stomach. That's right. She attacked him. Was tearing him apart. Toying with him. That's why I went after her. That's why I chose to step up as beta.

I stumble sideways and find myself sprawled on the ground. Hurt is overwhelming me, but it's not all from my skin. It's from inside, and I wonder if my heart is stopping.

Is Alpha dead?

A hiss passes my twitching lips as I bark again. "Alpha!"

* * *

_Located on fanfiction is a relatively new forum: The Writing Virtues. Help start something new during your stay._

_For you convenience, please click the follow option below and you will be alerted to the next event._

_It would be very much appreciated if you would fill out the comment card below._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a playlist on Spotify which holds the songs chosen as chapter names in Hunger. It also plays host to a few songs that inspired. (For that full list see playlist titled: This) If you search starkwolf, you'll find the music under Hunger.
> 
> I can be found at foxixcub (dot) deviantart (dot) com. I have a few pictures from my stories there if you want to take a look.


	8. Without You Here

_In observance of Bagelfest, please stop by the Mosasaur Café to receive your free bagel._

_Now, please turn your attention to the right for our next attraction._

**Welcome...to the Return**

_Chapter 7_

**Without You Here**

* * *

Echo is standing over Alpha. Her head snaps left, then right. A growl leaves her throat. I can't move or breathe. I try to snarl. I try to move. I'm frozen in place as her teeth tear into his throat. Darkness then swallows me in sharp jaws.

A yelp escapes my throat as I crash into the walls of my cave. My heart is racing as if I've been sprinting for hours. I find it hard to breathe as my eyes adjust from one darkness to another. It's warm in the cave, but I shiver.

The world around me is quiet. The whimpers that escape my throat seem to echo around the cave. I haven't made those sounds in a long time, and I wonder if Delta can hear me. Swallowing roughly, I force myself to quiet. There is no room for sadness here.

My gaze settles on the top of the cave, and I wonder if Echo is okay. I didn't want her to kill Alpha, and I didn't want to kill her. It's an odd feeling, since I normally hunt without care. Echo, though, she was one of us. If I'm responsible for her death—

The crunching of ground catches my attention and suddenly I'm on my talons. I sniff, and wait.

There's a soft scrape against the back of my cage. A growl forms low in my throat, but I keep it from growing. I don't want whatever is out there to know I'm here. Instead, I look to the five circles on the back wall. Through them, I can see the moonlight. I can also smell a fleshling beyond.

It's vaguely familiar, but not one of the normal scents. I also smell fresh meat. The rich scent fills my lungs, and my mouth begins to water. I can't see much through the circles, but I can see a shadow moving and there's another scrape.

Meat appears at the bottom of my cage. Sniffing it cautiously, my tail begins to sway, and I devour it. By the time I move back to the circles, the fleshling is gone.

Curling in a ball again, I find myself staring at the wall opposite me as rhythmic growls bounce against the inside of my head. Who brought me meat? Is Alpha alive?

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

_—14 Months Ago—_

_"Mr. Grandy, if you'll just initial on these lines, we'll get you all set up," says one, Abigail Willows, as she points, with long, hot pink nails to the bright pink post-it arrows on the document._

_Owen's out of fight to correct his name as he finishes signing his life away for two years. He knows what the disclosures and liabilities mean, but once he finishes out his contract, he's absolutely free._

_After spending the last eighteen years of his life in the Navy, he's really done with the idea. Not that they haven't been good to him between the schooling and the traveling, but he wants to move on. He's ready to do something else with his life, even if that means he has to forgo his retirement_ – _and nearly did._

_But this opportunity came knocking, and they convinced him to join the reserves. If he gives them two more years, he'll retire with full benefits. So, he knows he has to agree, right? Opportunities like this don't happen every day._

_After checking to make sure his name is spelled Grady on his papers, he hands them over to Abigail Willows and looks toward the door. Is he done? Can he leave? He really is worn down from reading paper after paper consisting of "we will cover full burial costs should the issue arise" and "we are not liable to be sued if you sustain injury or death that may occur here". He understands the costs. He's used to them._

_"Welcome to Jurassic World, Mr. Grandy," she says with a bright-white smile, hands him a packet, and points to the door like she's sending a dog outside. "Out the door, you'll travel left down the hallway and find a circular desk on the right. Marsha Williams will have everything else you need, and she will assign you an apartment for living."_

_Grabbing the packet, he has to admire the process. Other than being long, it was very cut and dry. As he exits, he turns left and begins his trek to a new chapter of his life. Something in him builds, and he finds himself excited._

_Owen doesn't find himself hopeful very often, and the feeling is a bit overwhelming. He doesn't mind it, though. Maybe it's just a part of this new chapter, but it feels bigger. Somehow, someway, this place is going to change his entire life._

_And he doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

_"Owen Grady!"_

_Pausing, he looks to see he's reached the circular desk on the right. While he spots a brunette woman sitting behind the desk, his attention is drawn to the stout man in front of it. The man approaches with a large smile._

_"Owen, my boy. Pleasure to have you on board."_

_With a curt nod, he extends a hand. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Hoskins."_

_"Call me Vic." Instead of shaking his hand, he places a burly arm around Owen's shoulders and leads him toward the door. "So, what attraction do you want to see first?"_

_Owen looks back at Marsha. "Shouldn't I be getting stuff from her?"_

_"We'll have it sent over," Vic says and leads him outside to a Polaris RZR. "Hop in, I'll show you around."_

_The ride is a blur. They drive past so many places and see so many things, Owen worries he'll never know where to go. Also, he's heard that men only have a daily vocabulary of around seven thousand words. However, Vic floods him with so much information, he's absolutely positive that statistic is wrong._

_What finally catches his attention, though, is when they stop on the beach. The ocean is an indigo and as endless as the sapphire sky above. It's tranquil, and he feels at peace. He feels as if he can breathe for the first time in his life._

_"So, should we find you an apartment now?" questions Vic._

_His lips purse momentarily before he looks at the man. "Can I request to have a bungalow out here?"_

_Vic grins. "We actually have one. I'll show it to you."_

_And Owen starts to think maybe he'll have this job for more than two years._

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

—Present—

I'm barely out of my cave before a loud shriek startles me. The cave that sometimes appears between ours and the metal jaws begins to open. Quickly, I duck into the cover of bushes. Delta and Charlie greet me with a nudge before we stare into the darkness.

A pit forms in my stomach as a brown snout pokes into the light.

It's been five suns since I've returned, and the suns and moons seem to blend together. I don't have the strength to fight the emerging Echo. While I've gotten extra meat every night, it's not enough to chase away the fact my eyes feel as if they're going to close.

Turning, I head for water. Delta and Charlie emit a click in surprise, but they follow. It's changed a bit since I've been lost. Now there's two parts. One is higher than the other, and the higher one pours water into the lower. We normally drink from the higher, and Charlie plays in the lower one. Today, I want to rest in the lower.

"Blue," Charlie growls as she follows me into the water. She settles on her haunches as I lay in the water. "You're not going to growl anything at Echo?"

She receives a look from me, but I offer no answer. Echo's death will be one less thing I see at night when I normally sleep. It still won't stop the fact I'll see Alpha.

Delta stands at the edge and from her raised tail, I know she's bracing for Echo's appearance.

And it's only a few heartbeats before she does appear. Her eyes dart between Delta and Charlie before settling on me. She takes a step forward and Delta growls a warning. Echo hisses back but takes another step toward me. When she reaches the edge of the water, she lowers her body slowly to the ground and turns her head revealing her the beating side of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Blue," she whimpers.

I rise and approach. She doesn't move as I circle her and sniff. I can see marks on her skin that are similar to the ones on me where claws and talons slashed through. Pausing in front of her, I notice her jaw is slightly off. My chest tightens. I must have done that in the fight.

What surprises me though, is her eyes. They're not angry like before. Instead, they seem sad. I exhale and give her a nod. "You can get up."

She moves into a standing position. Charlie splashes behind me and turns to her with a soft growl as Delta braces for any sign of attack. Clearly, they can tell I'm not myself.

Echo lowers herself onto her haunches, and her gaze drops toward the water. A whimper escapes her throat. "I'm sorry…"

Taking a few steps toward her, I sniff. There's something changed about her, and I don't know if that's for the best. If she's not herself, she can get us killed. It's then I pause.

The only one here who's capable of fighting at the moment is Delta. Charlie's hiding behind me, Echo's whimpering before me, and I can't bring myself to do anything except stare into the world around me.

I take a breath. One thing at a time, I suppose. I can't do anything about Charlie, or myself, but perhaps something can be done about Echo. I can feel fear coming from fear. Part of me thinks it's always been there, just hidden under all that rage. I don't know why she would be so afraid, though.

"Why are you scared?" I growl softly.

She looks up at me, wide-eyed. "I…"

"I know you are. Tell me why."

Echo hisses softly and seems to shrink. She gives a cautious glance to Delta before dropping her gaze to the water again. "I… I killed my hatch mate…"

"I knew you were no good!" Delta snarls and Echo winces.

"Silence!" I snap and bare my teeth. Delta slightly lowers herself to the ground and quiets. However, her narrow stare is fixed on Echo. Charlie nuzzles into my side as I look back at the brown. "Why?"

She doesn't immediately respond but instead blinks. I don't know that she's making up a reason; I think she's hidden the reason for so long, and she's afraid to tell. I settle onto my haunches. If she needs time, I can give that to her.

Echo notices my movement, and her nose twitches as she studies me. Finally, her gaze settles on me. Her growl is soft, nearly silent. "It was…kill or be killed." She swallows roughly. "She wasn't like me… or any of us. She had these things poking out of her skin similar to the flying meat we see."

"You killed her for being different?" Delta growls. "That's—"

I silence Delta with a stare before turning back to Echo. "Explain."

"That's not what happened," Echo growls and her tail curls to the side. "She… Yes, she was different, but I didn't kill her for it. I didn't…" She silences again before looking at me. "She was bigger than me. Stronger. Her idea of playing was pouncing, pinning me to the ground and biting me. Alpha and Kind Hand weren't around often. I saw the red fleshling mostly, who did nothing. Time after time, my hatch mate attacked me, and each time it was worse. I couldn't sleep, she took my food… There was nothing I could do to stop her. I did everything I could to survive."

Echo's gaze drops. "She knew when the fleshlings weren't watching, and one day, when they weren't, she came after me. It was different this time. She hid in the tall brown bushes and jumped down, pinning me to the ground. She slashed at me and when she tried to dig her teeth into the beating in my throat, I knew she wanted to kill me.

"If I didn't fight, I wasn't going to make it. Something in me changed. My body grew hot, and I snarled at her. I just wanted her to stop, but she wouldn't. It was by luck she showed her beating neck and I… I… Suddenly there was blood everywhere."

Echo sighed and blinked. "It took me a while to realize she had stopped moving, and when I looked up, Alpha was watching with Kind Hand. I know they didn't like what I had done, and they've never trusted me since.

"And who could I trust? I might look like you, but Delta and you were close. I was an outsider. I was just trying to live. And then when that one—" she gestured her snout to Charlie. "came along and you accepted her so readily… Even fought me, knowing we don't receive enough meat here, and she would be just another mouth to feed. I…

"I didn't know what to think. It grew worse with the creatures' roars beyond the territory. Who do I trust? What do I believe? The red fleshling had left me in that territory with my hatch mate. So when Alpha started talking to her, what else was I supposed to do? She had already shown she didn't prefer me and caused Alpha to mistrust me. I thought he was here to kill us on her demands."

Echo turns away. "I didn't know… I didn't realize it was another territory until it was too late."

Delta makes no move to snarl as she watches wide-eyed. I'm not sure what to say to her. It's Charlie who actually makes the first move.

"Hatch mates… They're not always the best," she growls softly. "And you did what you had to. You needed to survive."

Echo's brow rises as she looks at the youngest.

"We're all just trying to survive," Charlie continues. "Maybe we can… we… Maybe you won't attack me anymore."

With a blink, Echo gazes at the youngest. "I can try."

Charlie smiles before sighing and falling over with a splash. "What if we were water meat-eaters instead of…of…not water?"

"You mean ground meat-eaters?" questions Echo.

With a nod, Charlie laughs. "Yeah."

I nudge Charlie before glancing at an approaching Echo. She looks at me, wide-eyed and muscles tense. I nudge her as well, and her brow pulls together. She moves away to splash in the water, which draws Charlie, and soon, they're squawking at each other.

"She doesn't know how to play," Delta's soft growl grabs my attention.

"No, she's not like us. We were lucky." I look at her. "However, at least Charlie can teach her. She has enough energy for all of us."

Delta nudges me. "I was wrong about her."

"We were wrong about her," I respond.

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

_—10 Months Ago—_

_Owen watches as Delta and Blue chase each other around the Hatchling Paddock. None of the ferns are large enough for them to hide in, so he can usually keep track of them. Several large trees dot the area, mostly blocking out the sun. Blue likes the trees. She will often hide behind one and jump out to surprise Delta when she trots past._

_Grabbing a silver bucket of rats, he enters the paddock, Barry in tow. Blue has disappeared, but Delta bounds up to them. Her eyes are on Barry. Despite the fact she saw Owen first, he knows she smelled Barry first, since she'd hatched the night Blue entered ICU: a night he doesn't like to remember._

_"I almost wish they did not have to grow up," Barry comments and grabs a rat. He tosses it to Delta._

_"They want these vicious beings to hunt down Al Qaeda. I'm sure the terrorists will be quivering when they come up begging for a rat," Owen laughs. Putting the bucket down, he scans the territory. Blue is behind a tree, but he's not sure which one._

_Pulling beef jerky from his pocket, he slowly maneuvers through the enclosure. His Blue has picked up this game because he taught it to her. While his girls learn many things on their own, hide and seek came from him. He would hide behind the trees and jump out in surprise. More than once, it cost him a trip to the emergency room, but it was worth it when Blue started mimicking him._

_Now, as he looks about the paddock, he's proud to see she's learned so well._

_"I know you're here," he says and turns just in time to see her pounce on him._

_Owen finds himself on the ground with Blue stabbing her snout into him as she inhales him. Laughter bursts from his mouth as she grabs the jerky and collapses on him._

_Pushing off his girl, he admires she's the size of a Great Dane. She seems to be growing like a weed and growing more intelligent by the day. He isn't surprised when she's shoving her snout into him, looking for more jerky._

_Pulling out another piece, he unwraps it and gives it to her. She's munching on it when he runs his hand down her spine, causing her to look at him._

_"I love you, Blue," he whispers._

_Her head snaps to the right, and she sniffs him before nudging him and giving off a soft shriek._

｡.•°•.｡ɹǝƃunH｡.•°•.｡

—Present—

I curl up under my rock to hide from the mrahs. As long as they can't see me, I feel alone, and in such a confined territory, every moment by myself is worth something.

I exhale slowly. Echo returned three suns ago, and at this point, I don't think Alpha ever will. Fleshlings are not as tough as we are. Their skin shreds easily, as proven by the two other ones we've caught foolishly entering the territory.

Since Echo's return, she has apologized a thousand times. She'll probably growl a thousand more at least. Despite snarling at her to leave me alone earlier, I know it's not her fault. She was fearful. She was protecting her skin. I understand that.

The hurt comes from the fact we are without Alpha. I can tell them where to go or what to do, but he's not there for me. I suppose I shouldn't feel this way because he's been absent for a while. But he was never dead.

The sun is getting low. I know they'll want us in our caves shortly. Taking a deep breath, I force myself to a standing position. The scent of Alpha's stick meat reaches my nose, and my brow rises.

I sprint to the bushes by the main jaws. I know it's foolish, but I can't stop any part of me. I keep hoping that he'll be back. Echo made it, injured jaw and all, so why couldn't he?

I peer through the bushes and watch the jaws. The sun is directly behind them, and I have to squint. There's a shadow at the jaws, but I can't make it out. I wonder if it's Kind Hand. He normally comes and growls to Delta. However, it doesn't smell like him. I vaguely remember the scent. It causes me to think of the hurt, cold, and bright lights. I snarl softly. I don't like it.

The smell of the stick meat, though, makes me curious enough to see who brought it. I wonder if this is the same person that gives me meat during the moon. Walking to the jaws, my head drops with a hiss in hopes that I can get the sun out of my eyes.

It doesn't work, and I don't know whether to back away or see who it is. After a breath, I continue toward the jaws.

It takes until I'm right next to them for me to see who holds the stick meat. At that point, I don't care about the food anymore, not that I'm sure I ever did. I place my claws between the teeth and rest my head against it as I bark softly.

"Alpha…"

* * *

_It would be very much appreciated if you would fill out the comment card below._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the up to date version, please see the same story and author on Fanfiction.


End file.
